Just Dance
Just Dance is a series of rythm games developed and published by Ubisoft. The title is believed by some to be based on the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. The game uses motion control and the goal is to follow the onscreen dancers' movement as closely as possible. Video games All games, except the Japan-exclusive Just Dance Wii titles, were only released in North America and Europe. These are: Main series *''Just Dance'' (November 17, 2009), Wii. Includes 32 songs. *''Just Dance 2'' (October 12, 2010), Wii. Also released in South Korea. It features 44 songs, plus 3 exclusively for Best Buy, and 25 downloadable songs. *''Just Dance 3'' (October 7, 2011), Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3. It features 42 basic songs and 4 unlockable ones, plus 2 exlusively to PAL versions, 2 exclusively for Best Buy and the european Special Edition, 2 exclusively for Target (US), Zellers (Canada) or the PAL Xbox version, and 4 songs exclusive to the PS3 version. The Wii version also features 37 downloadable songs (the 4 PS3 exclusive songs, 25 songs from previous main titles, 1 from Just Dance Wii and 7 new songs), while the Xbox 360 version features 42 songs (the same as the Wii version minus the 4 PS3 songs and the Just Dance Wii song, plus 10 other songs from previous titles). *''Just Dance 4'' (October 2, 2012), Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U. It features 50 songs, plus 18 downloadable songs for the Wii version, 17 downloadable songs for the Xbox 360 version, 17 downloadable songs for the PS3 version and 12 downloadable songs for the Wii U version. *''Just Dance 2014'' (October 1, 2013), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. Also known as Just Dance 5. It features 50 songs plus 30 downloadable ones. *''Just Dance 2015'' (October 21, 2014), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. Also known as Just Dance 6. It features 44 songs plus 28 downloadable ones. *''Just Dance 2016'' (October 20, 2015), Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4. *''Just Dance 2017'' (October 25, 2016), PC, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4. Also released for Nintendo Switch in March 2017. *''Just Dance 2018'' (October 24, 2017), PC, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 Minor releases *''Just Dance Kids'' (November 9, 2010), Wii , Xbox 360, PlayStation 3. It includes 40 songs. *''Just Dance 2: Extra Songs'' (July 17, 2011), Wii. Re-release of Just Dance 2, known in North America as Just Dance Summer Party, exclusively including 23 songs from the Best Buy exclusive and the downloadable ones. *''Just Dance Wii'' (October 13, 2011), Wii. Only released in Japan, it includes 28 songs, 10 from previous games and 18 new ones. *''Just Dance Kids 2'' (October 25, 2011), Wii , Xbox 360, PlayStation 3. It includes 40 songs. *''Just Dance: Best Of'' (March 29, 2012), Wii, Xbox 360. Released as Just Dance: Greatest Hits in North America. The PAL version includes 25 songs (4 from Just Dance, 11 from Just Dance 2, 7 from Extra Songs/''Summer Party'', and 3 originally downloadable or Target Exclusive for Just Dance 3), while the NTSC version includes 35 songs plus 2 unloackable ones (11 from Just Dance, 18 from Just Dance 2, 5 from Extra Songs/''Summer Party'', and 3 originally downloadable or Target Exclusive for Just Dance 3), with only 19 songs present in both versions. *''Just Dance Wii 2'' (July 26, 2012), Wii. Only released in Japan, it includes 35 songs, 15 from previous games and 20 new ones. *''Just Dance: Disney Party'' (October 23, 2012), Wii, Xbox 360. It includes 25 songs from Disney movies and TV shows. *''Just Dance Kids 2014'' (October 22, 2013), Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360. Including 35 songs. *''Just Dance Wii U'' (April 3, 2014), Wii U. Only released in Japan, it includes 35 songs. *''Just Dance Now'' (September 25, 2014), iOS, Android. Including 135 songs, two of which are new to the series, while the rest is from older Just Dance games. *''Just Dance: Disney Party 2'' (October 20, 2015), Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One. *''Just Dance Unlimited'' (October 20, 2015), Wii U, Xbox One, Playstation 4. Also released in 2017 for Nintendo Swich and PC. *''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version'' (December 5, 2015), Wii U. A Japan-exclusive game. Additionally Dance on Broadway, released on June 15, 2010 for Wii and on March 17, 2011 for PlayStation 3, and ABBA: You Can Dance, released on November 15, 2011 for Wii, are both often considered part of the series, since they're two stand-alone games with the same gameplay as Just Dance titles. The series also had a spin-off called Just Sing, released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on September 6, 2016, but since it doesn't feature any in-game character, it's considered non-fiction. Links to other series Category:Ubisoft Category:Series Category:Video games